Tiny pieces of snow
by Gone with the frikkkin wind
Summary: "Because there they stood... under tiny pieces of snow." A Valen-fic dedicated to Sweey, a good friend. Starring Fumu, Edge, Sword, Blade, and many more.   Fluffy one-shot, Happy Valentine's!


It was night, a beautiful, starry night. The full moon shone brightly above in the celestial sky and the crickets chirped occasionally, singing romantic titles to one another. Dreamland was tranquil as the night itself, lovers walking with linked hands around PuPu Village. Inside DeDeDe's castle Fumu sighed s she looked out the window, her green eyes glistening as they reflected the stars. Her hair was uncharacteristically down and reached a bit above her waist, silky and soft. Behind her there quietly crept a boy of black, spiky hair, a smile crossing his lips. In his hands there was a beautiful, red rose. He approached her and tapped her shoulder, hiding the rose behind his back.

"Hm…?" she turned around, her eyes suddenly widening, "Edge!" she embraced him in a hug as soon as she saw him, making his cheeks redden.

"Fumu! How are you?" he asked, returning the hug with a hand still behind his back. Soon enough they both broke the embrace, a nervous smile on his lips...

"Oh, I'm fine. Bored… but fine!" she smiled at him.

"Good to know…"

"Yeah, well."

Since you're bored, how 'bout we go have some fun?" he smiled, offering her the rose. Fumu's smile widened and her cheeks turned scarlet. She accepted the rose, smelling the sweet, suave aroma.

She grabbed his hand and the walked away, both close to each other.

"Lets."

* * *

A female of auburn skin and hazel eyes smiled, fire forming around her at her command. Her scarlet hair was tied into a neat ponytail, her bangs brushed to the side. Her hands spread out, flames erupting elegantly with perfect timing. She flicked her wrists and the fire immediately died out, her left hand rose and fire immediately grew, lighting up the area and making the people around her gasp in awe and applaud. Beside her stood a male of white skin, his hair toning an ebony hue, with shaggy spikes here and there. His eyes were an intense yellow, almost like the girl's fire, and one of them was shadowed by a shaggy strand of hair. He smiled at her direction, opening his right hand to show cold snow forming and sprouting out. The pair stood in a small stage in front of a few villagers. In the lot you could find Sir Thorn, Emit, Shade, Phantom, and Galacta Knight, who somehow got invited to spend the knight. Meta Knight sat next to Galacta Knight, ironic [and awkward] similarity found in the two. Meta Knight was glad to see his two knaves show off their skill in front of the villagers.

Knaves? The pyrokinetic female is better known as Blade, and the hydrokinetic male is titled Sword. Both excited about today, Edge was about to bring Fumu for a personal show! And speaking of which…

The two turned and entered the dirt road, Fumu raising an eyebrow at the unknown people around.

"Who are they?" she asked, sitting next to Sir Thorn on a log in front of the stage.

"Why… Fumu-dono!" Sword smiled, making Blade chuckle under her breath.

"It's us… Sword and Blade!" They said simultaneously, fire and ice mixing in the air as their powers took to the air.

"Oh… wow! You two can do that?" she asked, her head turning in Edge's direction.

"This and many more," Blade smiled and winked, fire circling everyone present. Fumu excitedly watched as fire sprouted from the ground at Blade's orders. She walked around them, fire erupting from her steps as if she had fiery feet. Sword walked up next to her and the fire seemed to cool down and turn blue, both shared a glance and nodded, the fire suddenly reaching high above their heads, scorching red. But Sword took the job of cooling the audience down. Fumu was awestruck, sitting next to Edge and Sir Thorn, who shared the same expression.

"And you knew they had those powers?" Thorn mumbled to Meta Knight.

"I know they can do that and more," he smiled under his masked, his eyes turning blue.

The fire died down and soon enough snow started to fall from the heavens, everyone's attention fell on Sword as he flicked off some snow from his nose playfully, making them laugh. Blade threw a fireball at the snow, melting it into water. Soon enough the snow was a pond of water that scurried down the grass.

Fumu's eyes sparkled; her breath was taken away by the sudden change in climate just by the bond and skill of the two. Edge smiled at her direction and discreetly gestured for Sword and Blade to throw a different act, both getting the message.

"Now ladies and gentlemen… and Kirby—"

"Poyo!" Sword laughed as the puffball replied to his name.

"Ever heard of colorworks?" Blade asked with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone shook their head in exception of the elders and Edge. Blade smiled; excited… they'd be watching a whole new spectacle.

"Then… how 'bout we show ya?" Sword threw a snowball high into the air, really high. Blade took her turn and threw a fireball directly at it, making the snow burst on impact and slightly melt into cold water, hitting the ground. As the fire and snow hit, a beautiful blue and green glow erupted, almost like a rainbow. Fumu grabbed Edge's hand as they both looked at the sky, contemplating the knaves' teamwork.

"Wow Edge! It's beautiful!" Fumu commented, out of breath.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes. Another fireball and snowball collided, making everyone suddenly glow in various colors.

"Positive," she kept observing how Sword and Blade worked in harmony to produce such elegant display.

He got closer to her ear and whispered, "There's absolutely _**nothing **_more beautiful than you."

She blushed and her eyes lowered to see the rose he'd handed her earlier.

"I love you," he whispered. Her eyes widened unnoticeably, Sword and Blade took their turn to throw many, many colorworks to the sky, hisses and _booms_ filling the air. Fumu looked at Edge, their eyes locking.

A century passed, then an eternity. How beautiful…

She smiled and sat closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too."

And then Sword threw an enormous snowball, and Blade threw many fireballs at it, making it explode beautifully in the air, bursting into millions of tiny, shiny, colorful pieces.

…Thorn smiled beside them and then glanced at Emit to see him smile coyly also.

And then tiny pieces of snow fell, bit by bit, covering the grass. Sword and Blade bowed in the middle of the stage, their work was done, and their goal was reached. And savage applause filled the air as the two knaves shared a friendly hug, under the tiny pieces of snow.

* * *

**DEDICATED TO SWEEY, FOR BEING AN AWESOME FRIEND.**

**FOR YOU, BECAUSE YOU'RE THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEED YOU. BECAUSE YOU GIVE ME INSPIRATION AND SUPPORT, LIKE A TRUE FRIEND. FOR BEING SO SINCERE AND FOR TRUSTING ME AND AS I REPEAT MANY TIMES, THOUGH WE'RE MILES APPART I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YA!**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! LOVE AND BE LOVED!**


End file.
